Don't Judge By First Impressions
by csvonb
Summary: Miley can't stand Jake. When they're paired up for an acting assignment will her feelings for him change? Jiley and possible Loliver. Please R&R.
1. Trailer

**A/N- **Hey. I'm back with a full-length story. Sorry to say that this is just the trailer. This story will probably be shorter than my others. Probably around 10 chapters. It's going to be Jiley with possibly some Loliver.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hannah Montana.

_**She can't stand him…**_

_Shows Miley and Lilly getting books from their lockers._

"He's just an egotistic, show-offy, stuck-up actor," Miley said to Lilly as Jake walked by them followed by a group of girls. He winked at the two and waved. "He thinks that everyone's in love with him and that girls will just throw themselves at his feet," Miley added.

"That's cause they will," Lilly pointed out. Miley walked away in a huff.

- - - -

_**He wants her…**_

_Shows Miley and Lilly at the beach. Jake approaches them._

"Miley, you want to grab a slice of pizza with me later?" he asks.

"Sorry, I can't. I have better things to do than eat pizza with a self-centered zombie slayer," Miley replied and walked away.

- - - -

_**Can a simple acting assignment change her feelings for him?**_

"Miley Stewart and … Jake Ryan. Your skit will be from Romeo and Juliet, the balcony scene," their drama teacher says, reading from his list of pairs. Jake smiles.

"What?" Miley asks, surprised.

- - - -

"Do you want to come over to my house to rehearse after school?" Jake asks hopefully.

"Sure," Miley replies unenthusiastically.

- - - -

_**She gets to know a different side of him.**_

"Mom, I'm home!" Jake shouts as he enters the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" his mom shouts back.

"Jake!" a little five-year old girl squeals and runs towards him.

"Hey Jenna," Jake greets his little sister warmly, picking her up and swinging her around, making her laugh happily.

"Who's this?" Jenna asks.

"I'm Miley," Miley replied.

"So this is the Miley that we've heard so much about," Mrs. Ryan says, walking into the room with a plate of cookies. Jake blushes.

"Mom!" he says.

- - - -

"You're not as bad as I thought," Miley said.

"Has anyone ever told you not to judge a book by its cover?" Jake asked.

_**Don't Judge By First Impressions… coming soon **_

**A/N- **Do you like? Do you not like? Please tell me whether I should write it or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Hey everyone. I just want to thank you for all of the reviews! That was the most I had ever gotten on one chapter in all of my stories. I loved reading them. Here's the first chapter. Enjoy! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hannah Montana.

Miley and Lilly were standing at their lockers, grabbing their books for History, their next class. Lilly was all packed up; Miley was struggling to pull her large and heavy history book out of her locker. Finally, Miley managed to get the book out of her locker. They began to walk to History. Jake came into view and Miley groaned.

"I take it you still don't like him?" Lilly asked.

"You think? He's just an egotistic, show-offy, stuck-up actor," Miley said to Lilly as Jake walked by them followed by a group of girls. He winked at the two and waved. "He thinks that everyone's in love with him and that girls will just throw themselves at his feet," Miley added.

"That's cause they will," Lilly pointed out. Miley walked away in a huff. Lilly turned to say something to Miley then noticed that she had left. "Miley?" Lilly asked. She rolled her eyes then continued walking, only to be joined by Oliver.

"Hey, Lil," he said, casually draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Ollie," Lilly replied.

"So are you ready for the quiz?" Oliver asked.

"What? Quiz? Since when did we have a quiz? He didn't announce that! He so didn't announce that!" Lilly replied, freaking out. Oliver began to laugh.

"Chill, Lil. It was a joke," Oliver said. Lilly glared at him.

"That was mean! You seriously had me thinking that there was a quiz that I hadn't studied for! I'm doing really well this semester, too!" Lilly said.

"Aaw, I'm sorry, Lil," Oliver apologized. Lilly kept her gaze straight and her face annoyed. "Lil?" Oliver asked. Still no reply. "Come on, Lil, it wasn't that mean," Oliver said.

"Maybe not to you," Lilly replied. She still hadn't glanced at him.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe," Lilly replied, shrugging.

"Pleaseee?" Oliver asked, tickling her. Lilly squirmed and started to laugh.

"Fine, fine, fine! I forgive you!" Lilly gasped. Oliver smiled and ceased tickling her, satisfied.

- - - - - - -

History ended and then it was time for lunch. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver sat at a table in the cafeteria. Miley and Lilly had brought their own lunch; Lilly munching on a salad and a cookie, Miley on her favorite sandwich, and Oliver was eating what they were serving for lunch. They were having a normal conversation until a certain someone placed their tray on the table and took a seat. Miley looked up to be greeted by a stare from the one and only, Jake Ryan. She rolled her eyes before returning to her sandwich and her conversation with Lilly. Oliver decided to talk to Jake instead of listening to the girls' gossip.

"So, Miley, want to grab some ice cream later?" Jake asked hopefully.

"No thanks," Miley replied simply before turning back to Lilly.

"Oh, ok then," Jake said before grabbing his tray and moving to another table.

- - - - - - - -

Miley sat in her acting class, not really paying attention to what was going on. She heard something about a project then the teacher began pairing people together. "Miley Stewart and … Jake Ryan. Your skit will be from Romeo and Juliet, the balcony scene," their drama teacher says, reading from his list of pairs. Jake smiles. Miley shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" Miley asks, surprised.

"You and Jake, partners," the teacher repeated. Miley groaned.

"The balcony scene, how romantic!" Lilly said. Miley shot her a glare.

"Yay me!" she said sarcastically. She saw Jake wink at her. She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and pouted.

- - - - - - - -

Later on in the day, Lilly, Miley, and Oliver went to the beach. Miley was still complaining about being paired up with Jake.

"Just think about it this way. You're gonna get a good grade!" Lilly said. She and Oliver were paired up, which she wasn't exactly thrilled about. She loved Oliver, but just as a friend. She really wanted to get paired up with the new cutie from the east coast, Brandon. He snowboarded, skateboarded, and had gotten pretty good at surfing in the first week. He had sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and a killer smile.

"I guess so," Miley said.

- - - - - - - -

Miley, OIiver, and Lilly walked into their acting class. Miley walked over to Jake, because on the chalkboard there were instructions to sit with your partner and begin practicing the assigned scene. Miley sat down in her chair and patted. She looked over at Lilly, who gave her a sympathetic look. Miley put her head in her hands until a voice brought her back to the classroom.

"Are we gonna start rehearsing?" Jake asked.

"Fine," Miley replied. She grabbed her script.

"Come on, you know you're happy that you got paired up with me," Jake said.

"Not really," Miley replied.

"I know you like me," Jake said. Miley pretended to think about this.

"Nope," she said after a few seconds. She returned her head to her hands. Jake didn't disturb her this time. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Miley groaned, as they had gotten no work done. She gathered her stuff then met Lilly at the door.

"What's the matter?" Lilly asked.

"I have the most annoying partner!" Miley complained. "Oh, how did it go with Oliver?" she asked. Oliver was walking with Jake instead of with the two girls.

"Pretty well, surprisingly," Lilly replied, shrugging.

**A/N- **Sorry, it was a bit choppy. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit smoother. Please review! Tell me if you like it or don't.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- **I would like to thank all the people who reviewed on chapter 1! 18 reviews! I was happily shocked with the amazing feedback given. Thanks so much. Oh, it's still the same me writing this fanfic, I just wanted a new penname. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hannah Montana.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were eating lunch when the doors opened to reveal another new kid. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He also had some freckles dotting his nose. He was pretty attractive. He bought his lunch then made his way over to an empty table.

"Who do you think the new kid is?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go ask him if he wants to come sit with us," Miley replied. She got up and walked over to him. Lilly and Oliver watched as she asked something and the boy nodded his head. A few seconds later they both walked back to the table.

Once they were settled, Lilly asked the first question: "What's your name?"

"Adam," the boy replied.

"Hey, Adam. I'm Oliver, and this is Lilly and Miley," Oliver said.

"Where are you from?" Miley asked.

"I'm from San Francisco," Adam replied.

"That's cool," Miley said.

"Yup. Where are you from? I noticed your accent," Adam asked.

"I'm from Tennessee," Miley replied.

"I've been there. It's nice. My cousins live there, well, three of them," Adam said. Miley nodded.

"What do you like to do, Adam?" Lilly asked.

"I'm very into music. I play the guitar and create my own songs. I sing too. I had a band back in San Francisco. I helped them hold auditions before I left. The new lead guitarist and singer is pretty awesome. I'm planning on looking for auditions here or starting my own band," Adam replied.

"You'll have to play for us sometime!" Miley said. Adam smiled.

"You know what? I just might," he replied. Miley grinned.

"You, me, your locker, after lunch," Lilly mouthed to Miley who nodded discreetly.

"When did you move to Malibu?" Oliver asked.

"In August," Adam replied.

"How come we didn't notice you until November, then?" Miley asked.

"I don't know," Adam said, shrugging, "I tried to not get noticed, I guess. Thanks for including me in your lunch. You're pretty cool."

"So are you," Miley replied. She glanced at Lilly who gave her a knowing look.

They continued talking until the bell rang that signaled their next class. Lilly ran to her locker before scurrying to Miley's.

"You so like him!" she squealed immediately once she had reached Miley's locker.

"I do not! I just met the guy!" Miley said.

"So, you can still like him!" Lilly argued.

"I do not like him!" Miley denied. Jake walked up.

"That's because you like me," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You wish!" Miley replied, shrugging his arm off. She re-adjusted her backpack strap then began walking to her next class. Lilly followed.

- - - - - - -

Miley and Lilly were at the beach and Miley still hadn't gotten over what Jake had said to her earlier. "He's so annoying!" she said for the billionth time.

"So I've heard," Lilly replied sarcastically. Jake approached the two girls.

"Miley, you want to grab a slice of pizza with me later?" Jake asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I have better things to do than eat pizza with a self-centered zombie slayer," Miley replied and walked away. Jake ran to catch up with her.

"Ouch, that hurt me deeply," Jake said, smirking.

"Aaw, did I hurt poor little Jakey's feelings?" Miley asked in a baby voice.

"Yes you did," Jake said, mimicking her tone of voice and sticking out his bottom lip, "A kiss from you would make it all better, though." Miley rolled her eyes then walked back to Lilly.

"He's so annoying!" Miley said. Lilly groaned; she knew she was about to be forced to listen to another one of Miley's complaints about Jake. After listening to a few minutes, she got really bored and annoyed with the topic.

"I get it, Miley! You severely dislike the guy! I know! I've heard! I don't need to hear any more!" Lilly exclaimed before leaving the beach. Miley frowned then walked over to Ricco's Surf Shop.

"Hey, Miles," Jackson said, "What can I get for you?"

"A pineapple smoothie, please. Oh, and an oatmeal raisin cookie," Miley replied.

"Tough day?" Jackson asked.

"How did you know?" Miley asked.

"I'm your big brother. I know everything," Jackson replied.

"I'm scared," Miley said.

"So, what happened?" Jackson asked. Miley explained everything. "I think you'll be needing two cookies," Jackson said. Miley smiled faintly.

"Thanks," she said before leaving.

"What? No tip?" Jackson asked, holding up the tip jar.

"Here's one: don't ask family members for tips," Miley replied, smirking. She took a sip of her smoothie then a bite of her cookie and began walking back home.

- - - - - - -

Lilly was standing at her locker, still mad at Miley. She hadn't talked to her all day and wasn't planning to until Miley apologized.

"Hey, Lilly," Jake said.

"Oh, hey, Jake," Lilly replied. She, unlike Miley, didn't mind Jake. He could actually be pretty sweet when he wasn't acting all arrogant and egotistic.

"Why does Miley hate me?" he asked.

"She doesn't hate you," Lilly disagreed. Jake gave her a look. "Fine, maybe she does hate you. She only hates you because she finds you to be selfish, annoying, and egotistic," Lilly said.

"Thanks," Jake said sarcastically.

"It's the truth!" Lilly stated.

"So if I wanted Miley to like me, I just have to act unselfish, and not annoying or egotistic?" Jake asked.

"Basically," Lilly replied.

"Okay. That shouldn't be too hard. I'm not really that guy, you know? I just have my reputation to uphold, my superstar reputation. I have to impress everyone. I hate having to be like this all the time, but it's how people want to see me. People don't want to see the 'zombie slayer' as a regular person," Jake said.

"Well, you have one less person who needs to be impressed. She already has been," Lilly replied, referring to his being honest with her, "And you now have a real friend, one who likes Jake Ryan for Jake Ryan, not the superstar."

Thanks, Lilly," Jake said.

"No problem," Lilly replied. She and Jake then walked together to the room in which their acting class took place. She sat down next to Oliver and they began practicing their scene, while Jake sat down next to Miley.

"Hey, Miley," Jake said nervously, not wanting her to get mad at him again.

"Jake," Miley replied.

"Are you ready to start rehearsing our scene?" Jake asked.

"Whatever," Miley replied, getting her script out of her binder. Jake did so as well then began his line. " She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?/ Her eye discourses; I will answer it./ I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks./ Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,/ Having some business, do entreat her eyes/ To twinkle in their spheres till they return…" **(A/N- **Don't own. It's from _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. Act 2, scene 2, line 12-17 He spoke so sweetly, so passionately, like what he was saying was real. Miley's breath caught in her throat. Shakespeare's writing coming from Jake's mouth was truly … beautiful. Miley was so enraptured by Jake's acting that she didn't notice that he had stopped.

"Umm, Miley? It's your turn," Jake said.

"Oh, right," Miley said, "Ay me **(A/N- **Don't own. It's from _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. Act 2, scene 2, line 27."

The rest of the class went by smoothly. Miley and Jake had gotten through their scene almost two times and hadn't had any arguments. Miley had began to see a new side of Jake, but believed that it was only because he was acting. After class, Jake rushed to catch up with Miley.

"What's up?" Miley asked, noticing that he was walking with her.

"Do you want to come over to my house to rehearse after school?" Jake asks hopefully.

"Sure," Miley replies unenthusiastically. Jake grins.

"Great! I'll meet you by your locker at 3:30 okay? Then we can walk to my house. It's not far, I promise," he said.

"Okay," Miley said, surprised at how excited he was that she said yes.

"See you at three thirty!" Jake said before turning around to go to his locker.

"See you," Miley replied. She was confused at what happened. Jake was being somewhat … pleasant?

**A/N- **Please review and tell me what you thought about it.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that this took me so long. Thanks so much to all of the fabulous people who reviewed the last chapter. I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to whoever is reviewer number 50. My goal is to reach at least 55 reviews this chapter. Think we can get there? Please help me reach this goal. I'll give big props to whoever's reviewer number 55 also. Enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!

"Ready to go?" Jake asked as he walked up to Miley's locker.

"Yup, you?" Miley replied. Jake nodded.

"Yup. Let's get going then," he said. They began walking to Jake's house.

"I'm sorry that we have to walk," Jake said after a few minutes of walking, "It's just that my mom's watching my little sister, and my dad's always working."

"It's perfectly fine, Jake. I'm sorry about your dad. I know how it is to not have a parent around," Miley said.

"You do?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. My mom died a couple years ago," Miley replied, her eyes getting teary because of the subject. She stopped in her tracks.

"Miley, I'm so sorry," Jake said. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. She composed herself a few minutes later. "You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Miley replied. She tucked her hair behind her ear and adjusted her backpack. They started walking again.

- - - - - - -

"Mom, I'm home!" Jake shouted as he enters the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" his mom shouted back.

"Jake!" a little five-year old girl squealed and ran towards him.

"Hey Jenna," Jake greeted his little sister warmly, picking her up and swinging her around, making her laugh happily.

"Who's this?" Jenna asked.

"I'm Miley," Miley replied.

"So this is the Miley that we've heard so much about," Mrs. Ryan said, walking into the room with a plate of cookies. Jake blushed.

"Mom!" he said.

"Sorry, sorry," Mrs. Ryan replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ryan," Miley said.

"It's very nice meeting you too, Miley," Mrs. Ryan replied, "Would you like a cookie?"

"I'd love one," Miley said, "They smell delicious. Mrs. Ryan smiled and held out the plate. Miley grabbed a cookie and took a bite. "They taste delicious too," Miley added, causing Mrs. Ryan to grin.

"Take as many as you want!" Mrs. Ryan said.

"You ready to rehearse?" Jake asked, grabbing a cookie.

"Yup," Miley replied.

"Jake," Jenna whined, "I want you to play dolls with me!"

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I need to rehearse with Miley for a school project," Jake said.

"How about Jake and I rehearse for a half an hour, then we both play dolls with you?" Miley asked.

"Yeah!" Jenna replied, "I'm gonna go tell my dolls!" She ran up the stairs and they heard a door open then close. Miley smiled.

"What?" Jake asked.

"You play dolls with your sister?" Miley asked. Jake blushed.

"Well, she is my only sister, and it makes her happy," Jake replied.

"I think that's really sweet," Miley said. Jake smiled.

"Ready to rehearse?" he asked again. Miley nodded.

"Your line first," she replied.

- - - - - - -

"Time's up," Jake said, standing up. Miley looked up from her script, confused. "It's been half an hour," Jake clarified for her. He held out his hand.

"Oh, got'cha," Miley replied, grabbing his hand. He pulled her up from the couch. He reluctantly let go of her hand and they went up the stairs to Jenna's room.

"Hey, Jenna Bean! Ready to play?" Jake asked.

"Yeah!" the five-year-old replied enthusiastically.

"So, what are the dolls going to be playing today?" Miley asked.

"We're going to have a picnic!" Jenna replied, "Mommy's making the picnic basket."

"I'll go get it from her," Miley said.

"You don't have to," Jake said.

"It's really no problem," Miley replied. She smiled and left the room. She walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Ryan," Miley said.

"Hey, Miley. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Ryan asked.

"I came to get the picnic basket for Jenna's dolls," Miley replied. Mrs. Ryan smiled.

"I've packed juice boxes, apples, cookies, and turkey and cheese sandwiches," Mrs. Ryan said.

"Thanks!" Miley said. She grabbed the basket and made her way back up the stairs. The door to Jenna's room was open, so she leaned against the frame and watched Jake play with his little sister. He was swinging her around as she giggled uncontrollably. Because he didn't want to make her too dizzy, he set her down on her bed and began to tickle her, causing her giggles to become louder. Miley smiled; this was a side of Jake that she didn't see very often, but she liked it.

"Ready to picnic?" Miley asked.

"Yeah!" Jenna replied. She squirmed out of Jake's grip and ran up to Miley.

"Grab your dolls and we'll go outside," Jake said. He picked up the picnic blanket and put it underneath his arm. Jenna grabbed three dolls. She gave one to Jake and one to Miley. The three walked downstairs. Jenna grabbed Jake's free hand and skipped outside.

"Do you want to see what we have in the picnic basket?" Miley asked. Jenna nodded. Miley gave Jenna the basket. Jenna opened the basket and smiled.

"Mommy packed all of my favorites!" she said, taking out the contents one by one.

- - - - - - -

"Jakey, I don't want to play dolls anymore," Jenna said, standing up.

"Okay, what would you like to do, Jenna Bean?" Jake asked.

"Watch Little Mermaid!" Jenna replied. Miley smiled.

"That used to be my favorite movie," Miley said. Jenna looked up at Miley.

"Wanna watch it with me?" Jenna asked.

"I'd love to," Miley replied.

"You two can go in, I'll clean up," Jake said.

"No, I'll help. Jenna, do you want to go find the movie?" Miley asked.

"Sure," Jenna replied, shrugging.

"Jakey?" Miley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get any ideas," Jake warned playfully, "Only Jenna can call me that."

"Fine, fine," Miley said. She sighed dramatically. Jake laughed.

"Drama Queen," he joked.

"Who's talking?" Miley asked.

"Right. But I'm a Drama King. There's nothing Queenly about this zombie slayer," Jake said, pointing to himself. Miley laughed.

"I found the movie!" Jenna announced, holding up the movie. Jake picked up the basket and brought it to the kitchen. He sat on the couch next to Miley. Jenna sat down on the other side of Miley.

"Miley, would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Ryan asked.

"I'd love to," Miley replied, "I just need to call my dad to make sure it's okay."

"Of course. There's a phone in the kitchen," Mrs. Ryan said. Miley got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"You like her!" Jenna said.

"Jenna!" Jake exclaimed.

"You like her, you like her," Jenna sang. Jake smiled.

"Yes, Jenna Bean, I do like her," Jake said. "_Too bad she'll never like me back,_"he thought. Jenna grinned.

"Knew it!" she said.

"Dad said I could stay," Miley announced. Mrs. Ryan smiled.

"Great! I'll go set another place!" she said and went to the dining room.

"Ready to start the movie?" Jake asked. Miley nodded, returning to her place in between Jake and Jenna.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- **I feel horrible about how I haven't been updating as quickly as I should be. Sadly, I will be away for the next week, so I won't be able to update. I hope to have a chapter (or at least half of one) done by the time I get back so I can update sooner. I've also been having writers block, which isn't helping me update. Thanks to all of the reviewers from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. It's a bit shorter due to my writers block… If you have any ideas, please message me and I'll take them into consideration.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hannah Montana.

The movie started. As the opening credits began, Miley smiled. She absolutely loved the movie when she was younger. They watched for a few minutes in silence. The "Part of Your World" scene came on and Miley began to sing along. She didn't notice that Jake and Jenna were watching her. After the scene, Miley turned to look at the two siblings and was surprised to see them staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You have an amazing voice," Jake replied. Jenna nodded. Miley smiled.

"Thanks!" she replied.

"Did you know you sound a lot like Hannah Montana?" Jenna asked innocently. Miley's eyes widened.

"Um… do I really? I've never heard that before. No, no. I think Hannah has a much better voice, too," Miley babbled.

"No. I like yours better," Jenna said.

"Same," Jake agreed. Miley blushed.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"Dinner," Mrs. Ryan announced.

"Yay!" Jenna cheered. "I'm hungry," she added. Miley laughed.

"Let's go, then!" Jake said. Jenna got off of the couch and grabbed Jake's hand. Miley watched the siblings and smiled.

- - - - - - - -

"It really is nice to have you over for dinner, Miley. Jake has told me so much about you. You really are as special as he says," Mrs. Ryan said. Miley blushed, but not as deeply as Jake did. The Ryan family, minus Mr. Ryan, and Miley were gathered around the table. Mrs. Ryan had made BBQ chicken, grilled zucchini, corn, string beans, and corn bread.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I like you too!" Jenna said. Miley smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Miley replied.

"You're really cool!" Jenna said enthusiastically. Miley smiled.

"You're pretty cool yourself," she replied, "You're definitely the coolest five year old I know." Jenna beamed.

"Did you hear that, Jakey? Miley says I'm the coolest five year old she knows!" Jenna said happily.

"Congrats, Jenna Bean!" Jake replied. Jenna got off of her seat and walked over to Jake's. She sat in his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Jakey, You're the best big brother ever," she said.

"Love you too, Jenna Bean," Jake replied.

- - - - - - - -

Miley heard a car honk from outside and realized that her dad had come to pick her up.

"Oh, that's my dad. Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Ryan. It was delicious," Miley said.

"No problem, sweetie! You're welcome any time. It was a pleasure having you. Are you coming over to practice with Jake tomorrow?" Mrs, Ryan replied.

"Yeah! Please please please?" Jenna begged with a puppy pout.

"I'm so sorry, I can't. I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon," Miley said, sad that she had to disappoint a five year old. She had a Hannah costume appointment the next day for her concert a week from Saturday.

"Do you want to rehearse the day after tomorrow, then?" Jake asked. Miley smiled.

"Yeah, I would like that," she replied.

"Me too!" Jenna said. Miley and Jake laughed.

"Come on, Jenna, it's time for your bath," Mrs. Ryan said. She wanted to allow the two teens to have a little bit of privacy.

"Thanks again, Jake. I had a great time rehearsing and hanging out with your family," Miley said.

"Me too," Jake replied. Miley started the walk to her car. Jake leaned against the door sill. "Goodnight, Miley," he said.

"Goodnight, Jake," Miley replied, flashing him a smile. She opened the door to the car and got in. Jake waved, and Miley mirrored his action. Jake smiled and went back inside.

**A/N- **Sorry again about the length. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- **I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I am really struggling right now. I am having major writers block… I'm going to try to work through it. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. I'm going to aim for less than two weeks. Again, sorry that it's going to take me so long to update. Also, I am in school right now and have a lot of work, so that's also stopping me from updating as often. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Hannah Montana.

Miley and Jake had been rehearsing for two weeks. They had rehearsed hard and their scene just brushed perfection. It was Friday, the day that each group was to present their scene. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting at their lunch table. Adam then sat down at the table next to Oliver.

"Dude, ready for auditions tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"Auditions?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Oliver and I are holding auditions for our band. We need a bassist and preferably another guitarist," Adam replied.

"You're forming a band?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. I'm guitar and main vocals, Oliver's drums. He didn't tell you?" Adam replied. Miley glared at Oliver, annoyed that he didn't tell her this big step.

"I'm sorry, Miles. You've been hanging out with Jake so much. I haven't really had the time to tell you I've been joining a band," Oliver said.

"You're forgiven," Miley said, "And I'm sorry that I've been so distant."

"You're forgiven," both Oliver and Lilly said.

"So, Lilly, you ready for tonight?" Adam asked.

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?" Miley shrieked, appalled that her best friend would leave this detail out.

"No, we're just going to the Jonas Brothers (**Don't own) **concert tonight," Lilly said.

"Yeah, there's a concert on the beach and I know that it's one of Lilly's favorite bands," Adam added.

"He bought tickets and asked me if I wanted to come with him," Lilly said.

"I invited Oliver, but he can't. I still have two extra tickets. One for you and you can bring someone if you want to," Adam said.

"Why don't you bring Jake?" Lilly asked.

"That's a great idea," Miley said. Adam fished out the tickets from his pocket and handed them to Miley. She thanked him pocketed them so she could ask Jake when she next saw him. The bell rang, so the four got up and dumped their trash into the bin. Miley grabbed onto Lilly's elbow and dragged her away from the boys.

"You like him!" Miley said.

"I do not!" Lilly replied. Miley glared at her. "Fine, I do," she admitted.

"What happened to Brandon?" Miley asked.

"He has a girlfriend, so I decided to move on," Lilly replied, "While you've been hanging out with Jake, I've been hanging out with Adam and Oliver. Adam's a really awesome guy. He's really nice and sweet and funny. He also plays the guitar and skates."

"Your dream guy," Miley teased. Lilly shoved her.

"Shut up," Lilly replied, blushing. "Is this okay with you?" she asked.

"Of course it is! And I'm pretty sure he likes you back," Miley replied.

"Really? How can you tell?" Lilly asked.

"I just can, you know?" Miley replied.

"Not really…" Lilly said. The two girls laughed and hugged. They made their way to drama class. When they walked through the door, Adam waved to Lilly she waved back. He motioned for her to come sit in the chair next to him. Lilly looked at Miley, who gave her a light push. Lilly smiled appreciatively and walked over to Adam. Miley sat down next to Jake.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, Miley," he replied.

"Adam got tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert, wanna go?" Miley asked, showing him the tickets.

"The Jonas Brothers aren't really my thing," Jake said.

"Pleaseeeee," Miley asked, batting her eyelashes and giving him the puppy dog pout. Jake laughed.

"Fine, I'll go," Jake replied, "But I'm going to disguise myself, okay?"

"Fine by me," Miley said.

"Okay, our first group will be… Jake and Miley," Mr. Corelli said. Jake and Miley smiled at each other and got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?/ Her eye discourses; I will answer it./ I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks./ Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,/ Having some business, do entreat her eyes/ To twinkle in their spheres till they return…" **(Don't own. It's from **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** by William Shakespeare. Act 2, scene 2, line 12-17)** Jake began.

- - - - - - -

Class was dismissed. Miley and Jake walked out of the classroom. "You were great," Miley said.

"Not as great as you were," Jake replied. Miley blushed.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Miley asked.

"Yup, tonight," Jake replied. Miley kissed him on the cheek and walked to her next class. Jake touched his cheek where she had kissed and smiled. Lilly saw this and ran to catch up with Miley.

"Ooh, what happened there?" Lilly asked.

"I kissed him on the cheek, big deal," Miley replied.

"Ooh, you liiike him," Lilly teased.

"I do not," Miley scoffed.

"Sure," Lilly replied and walked away. Miley smiled and hugged her books. She _liked_ Jake Ryan.

- - - - - - -

Miley and Lilly were at Miley's house getting ready for the concert. They had already done wardrobe, shoes, and accessories. Now, Miley and Lilly were working on hair and make-up. Lilly pulled her hair up into a half-ponytail, while Miley settled on low pigtails. Miley was dressed in black skinny-jeans, turquoise ankle-boots, and a turquoise scoop neck t-shirt. She had a silver, chain necklace on with a star charm with a diamond stud and silver hoop earrings. Lilly was wearing blue jeans, pink and black striped vans slip-ons, and a black, v-neck t-shirt. Lilly wore pink star hoop earrings and a gold necklace with a sun charm. The necklace was Miley's birthday present to Lilly. Miley's initials and Lilly's initials along with BFFL (best friends for life) was engraved on the back of the charm. After they were done getting ready, the girls went downstairs to wait for the boys to arrive. After about fifteen minutes, the doorbell rang. Miley went to answer the door. Lilly followed her. Adam and Jake were waiting on the other side of the door. They saw Adam's mom in the front of the car.

"You girls look great!" Jake complimented them.

"You both look amazing," Adam said.

"Thanks!" Miley and Lilly said. Miley and Lilly followed the boys out to Adam's mom's Toyota Sequoia **(Don't own)**. Miley and Jake got in the back row of seats. Adam and Lilly sat in the middle row. They were introduced to Adam's mom. Both Miley and Lilly really liked his mom. She was really nice, she was gorgeous, and she was pretty cool. She and Adam looked a lot alike too. They both had the same brown, wavy hair, except her hair went down to the middle of her back while his went to just below his ear. They also had the same eyes and nose. They arrived at the beach where the concert was being held. The teens thanked Mrs. Bennett (Adam's mom).

"It was no problem. I'll pick you up at 11," Natasha Bennett said.

"Mom, the concert ends at 10," Adam said. Natasha reached into her purse and took out four passes.

"Your father managed to pull a few strings and get you backstage passes," Natasha replied. Adam's father worked in the music business and was pretty important in his company. On special occasions, he was able to get good tickets or backstage passes for his children and their friends. Smiles grew on the teens' faces. Miley, Jake, and Adam thanked her. Lilly was too excited to speak. She hugged Natasha.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Bennett! This is the coolest thing!" Lilly said. Natasha laughed.

"It's our pleasure," Natasha replied, referring to herself and her husband. She pulled away, leaving the teens to go find their places.

"This is going to be the coolest!" Lilly squealed. Adam laughed and wrapped an arm around her.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- **I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've had so much going on and no time to write. On top of this, I still have major writers block. Now that it's winter break, I'll update more. I promise. Thanks to all that reviewed chapter 5 and I really hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hannah Montana

Three quarters of the way through the show, the Jonas Brothers began to sign "Just Friends". Lilly, Miley, Jake, and Adam had pushed their way up to the front, right next to the stage.

Right after the first chorus, Adam turned to Lilly. "How're you liking the concert?" he asked.

"It's great!" Lilly replied, turning to Adam and smiling. Her smile faded as she noticed the intense look on his face. "Are you okay?" she asked, touching his hand.

"Lilly, I really like you. I have for a while now. Will you be my girlfriend?" Adam asked.

"I'd love to!" Lilly replied. She hugged him and pecked him on the lips. The chorus came on again.

"_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

'_Til the end of time 'til I'm on her mind_

_It will happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and rose garden _

_I just keep on dreaming _

_But it's cool 'cause we're just friends" _the Jonas Brothers sang.

"Now we're more than friends," Adam said. Lilly smiled. Adam put his arm around Lilly's shoulder and pulled her close.

Lilly and Adam looked up at the stage and Joe winked at them. Lilly smiled and wrapped her arms around Adam, resting her head on his shoulder.

- - - - - - - -

The concert was over. Most of the people had left. Lilly, Miley, Adam, and Jake were anxiously waiting outside of the dressing room, ready to meet the Jonas Brothers.

"I'm so excited!" Miley screeched. Jake and Adam covered their ears.

"Me too!" Lilly replied. A few minutes later, the door opened and the Jonas Brothers came out. Miley squealed loudly then, realizing what she had done, blushed.

"Hey! I'm Kevin. This is Joe and this is Nick," Kevin introduced himself and his brothers.

"Believe me, I know exactly who you are," Miley said. She shook each brother's hand eagerly.

"I'm Lilly," Lilly said. She was calmer than Miley was. Miley, Jake, and Adam also introduced themselves.

"Hey! You two are the new couple, right?" Joe asked, pointing to Lilly and Adam.

"Yeah," Adam replied, scratching the back of his head. Lilly blushed.

"Congrats!" Nick said.

"Who knew that 'Just Friends' would inspire friends to become more than friends," Kevin said. **(A/N- I'm actually not sure what goes on in a meet and greet, so I'm going to skip forward)**

After taking many pictures and getting autographs, the teens were ready to go home.

- - - - - - - -

"Thanks again, Mrs. Bennett," Miley said, "This night was amazing!"

"It was my pleasure," Natasha replied.

Miley and Lilly got out of the car. Lilly blew a kiss to Adam. He caught it and blew one back. Miley waved bashfully to Jake.

"Goodnight!" Lilly said. She followed Miley into the Stewart household. Miley and Lilly walked upstairs and into Miley's room. They changed into their PJs and each got into one of the twin beds.

"So, spill!" Miley ordered.

"Spill what?" Lilly asked.

"He's your boyfriend now. Spill!" Miley said.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses. When the Jonas' were singing 'Just Friends', he asked me to be his girlfriend. Then he kissed me," Lilly replied, covering her ears just in time. Miley squealed loudly. They heard a thump from the next room. A few seconds later, Jackson walked into Miley's room.

"Miles, what the heck was that?" Jackson asked.

"Lilly's got a boyfriend," Miley sang.

"Congrats, Lil!" Jackson said, hugging the girl that he thought of as a second sister. Lilly thanked him.

"What happened in your room?" Miley asked.

"I fell out of bed because _**someone**_ squealed loud enough that I'm pretty sure that Uncle Earl could hear it back in Tennessee," Jackson replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"Awww! We're very sorry Jackson," Miley said in a baby voice.

"We'll be quieter," Lilly said honestly.

"Well, thank you Lilly," Jackson said and left the room.

"So, what's the deal with you and Jake?" Lilly asked.

"Well, he happens to be the most amazing guy on the whole entire planet!" Miley said, "Right now, we're just good friends, though. I wish we could be more."

"Ooooh, someone's falling for the Jakester!" Lilly said. Miley nodded and blushed. Lilly's phone beeped, indicating that she got a text.

"_Hope u hd fun 2night._

_Lunch tmr? _

_Sleep well_

_-Adam"_

"Awwwww! How cute!" Miley said, as she read the message over Lilly's shoulder.

"_I had a great time _

_2night. The concert_

_was amazing, and _

_I have an amazing_

_BF now. I'd luv 2_

_go 2 lunch tmr. _

_Meet at beach at_

_11:30. G'night!_

_ Lills_

"Aww! Your first date as boyfriend/girlfriend!" Miley said. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Now that I've got an amazing boyfriend, we need to get you and Jake together," Lilly said. Now it was Miley's turn to roll her eyes.

- - - - - -

It was 9:30. Lilly had left to get ready for her date with Adam. Miley was sitting in her room, wondering what to do. She got out her cell phone and looked through her contacts. She scrolled down and lingered on Jake's name. She put the cell to her ear and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Jake answered the phone.

"Hey, Jake. It's Miley," Miley said.

"Oh hey! What's up?" Jake asked.

"I'm bored. Want to hang out today?" Miley replied.

"Yeah! Sounds great! Do you want to come over to my house? Jenna's been asking for you. Maybe we could play with her for a little then go play mini-golf or see a movie or something," Jake offered.

"Sounds great. I'll be at your house in half an hour?" Miley said.

"I'll be waiting," Jake replied and hung up the phone. Miley smiled. _'He'll be waiting' _she though. She lied down on her bed. Suddenly, she sat straight up.

"Oh my gosh! I only have half an hour!" she screeched. She raced to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Then, she ran to her wardrobe, pulled out a pair of jeans and a black and zebra-striped t-shirt. She changed, put on a pair of hot pink converse shoes, placed a hot pink headband on her head, grabbed twenty dollars, and raced out of the house. She pointed herself in the direction of Jake's house, and began the fifteen-minute walk.

**A/N- **Sorry, that's all I have for now. I'll update more over break, I promise. Please review!


	8. IMPORTANT

**A/N- **Sorry, I know this isn't a chapter. I'm having more trouble than I thought I would with chapter 7. Until I post the new chapter, I've posted a new story and there're two chapters up so far. It's called I've Got Your Back. I had posted it a while ago then deleted it because I couldn't continue it. I have revised and rewritten a few chapters of it. Please check it out.

Thanks,

Opi-1


End file.
